7 Deadly Sins
by KawaiiKaiba
Summary: Lost in the woods Kunnie Yoshiky is a 18 year old- girl, who enters inside an old mansion only to discover that she has enter in the home full of demons who now wants to claim her as there Eve! Pride. Envy. Wrath, Gluttony and Lust. Sloth and Greed those are the deadly sin brothers who will fight one another till one of them makes her there Eve. Will she even pick one?


It was dark and a cold night, when 18 year old Kunnie was walking through the forest, she had lost her way through the forest as she was trying to find her cat Darling. "I knew i shouldn't of let him wonder on his own" Just then thunder started to roar and rain begin to pour. "Aaah, that happen so fast" Kunnie hurries to find a place for shelter when she comes across and old mansion "Maybe i can stay there" she wonder. She walks up to the door and opens it quickly but peeping it first "Hello? May i come in?" There was no answer so she decides that noone is home and walks right in "Wow, all this furniture looks ancient" Kunnie enters the kitchen and notices a plate full of Biscuts "Hmm? Thats weird, why would an abandon mansion have freshly bake biscut?" Kunnie takes a bite only too drop it on the floor and gag she looks closer at the biscuit and realized there is blood inside "Hey what are you doing with my bloodscits you baka?" Kunnie turns around to see a man with short, brown hair wearing a tuxedo and a top hat walk up to her "I-i'm sorry i didnt know they were your-WAAAH!" The man pushes her to the wall and takes a sniff of her "Damn...you smell so sweet...just like her.." "I don't understand..and did you just sniff me?" The man leans close to her neck and moves her hair away "You need to punish, Baka" As he licks Kunnies neck he bites down on her neck "Mmmmm~It IS sweet...just like her" He licks his lips as he bites down again "What the hell are you doing!" Kunnie pushes the man as she runs the other way only to bump into someone else "Heeeey now thats not very nice bumping into me" Kunnie looks up to notice a man with long spiky tan hair also wearing a tuxedo looking down at her with a smirk on his face "Hey i saw her first get lost" "Oh? But it seems she came crawling to me" Kunnie backs away "N-no thats n-not it at all" Kunnie holds her neck and runs out of the kitchen into the living room only to have her arm grab by someone "Ummm kitty wants to know if you have seen my kitty" Kunnie screams as she sees the man with white hair has cat ears she runs off only to trip over someone and fall to the floor "Yoy! Chill, can't you see i'm trying to sleep?" Kunnie looks at the man laying on the floor. He had blond hair and was wearing a tuxedo with earbuds in his ear, the man with white hair also wore a tuxedo "Ummm...thats not very nice kitty" "YoH! Stop calling me kitty will yah!" "My the smell of blood is strong in here" Both the mans with brown and spike hair come walking in the room Kunnie stares at all of them "Who are you guys?" "Crumple Cakes! She looks like a lollipop" A boy who was the smallest in the group pops his head over the couch who was hiding behind the couch he was wearing a tuxedo as well and had a lollipop in his mouth "But she looks dumb to" "Your not so smart either" A another man who looks like hes 15 walks in the room looking like a twin with the man with white hair "Shut up stupid dont make fun of me stupid" "what did you say you litt-" "ENOUGH!" All the six man flinch as they turn around and see a man wearing a tuxedo,small thin glasses with the same hair as the young boy with black,purple,and yellow spiky hair walking down the stairs "We must treat our Eve with respect its not gentleman enough to treat her wrong" Kunnie looks at him confused "Your Eve?" The man upstairs look down at her "Young lady is your name perhaps Kunnie?" "Y-yes it is" All of the mans smirks as the man upstairs chuckles "Then i hereby officially announce that our Eve has come and returned to us to claim one of us "Hold on what do you mean? I came here by mistakes" The boy with the lollipop giggle "Boy you are stupid, even i known you came here by fate so please to meet you my future Eve" kunnie tries to scoot away" "I'm not Eve, who ever that is" As she finished her sentence the man who was upstairs walks in front of everyone "Then i guess im not the master of the house but i do know my name Atem...that on the floor is Joey the man with cats ears is bakura, the little boy is Yugi" "Thaaaaats me! Isnt my name adorable!" "The long spiky hair man is Melvin the man beside yugi is Ryou and the man with the top hat is Seto" "Were known as the seven sins" Seto says in a grumpy tone "Seven sins" Kunnie says in confusion. Atem sigh and explains to Kunnie which sin is who and that how there mother was convicted with all of the sins that created us into the world

[List: Seto-Greed ,Pride- Atem Envy- Ryou Wrath-Melvin Gluttony-Yugi Lust-Bakura Sloth-Joey]

"Ummm So now that you know...who is gonna be your Adam?" Ryou said in a shy tone

"Somebody..."

"Its gonna be me, i already tasted her blame so i claimed her already"

"Please..."

"That doesn't prove anything, she obviously want to take over the world with me"

"Wake me up..."

"No gentlemens it will be her choice but, it doesnt matter who she picks because in the end she will be mine after all

"Wake me up from this nightmare..."

I'm the kings of games"

The cat watches her master from a window...

Chapter 2: Meet Seto: The Demon Who Loves Blood Coming Soon...


End file.
